yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Discovering the Junkyard Isles/Putting together Flynn's airship
Here is how our heroes begin their adventures in Legend of the Giants. Soon, Everyone gathered with Flynn and Cali on this mission as they begin a pit stop. Flynn: Alrighty, we gotta make a quick pit stop before show off to find that hermity fella. Cali: What do you expect to find around here? Flynn: Oh, you can find a lot of things around here, Cali... Maybe even love. (hits the docks) Boom! Welcome aboard this Dread-Yacht, Buddies. You all arrived just in time too. Here's the deally-o, first thing we need for our trip is probably the most important thing ever. Now, I'd go get it myself of course, but because of a 'misunderstanding', I'm not really allowed to set foot on this island... Heh, it's a long story. Cali: And I'm sure a fascinating one. Flynn: So if you guys could just, uh, go pick it up for me, Cali can get going on some minor repairs, which... I'll oversee. Robin Hood: You can count on us, Flynn. We'll gather as much supplies we'll need to rebuild the ship. Spike the Dragon: I'm ready when you guys are, Just like old times. Jet-Vac: I couldn't agree more, Spike. Anything for our comrades. So, They set off to find enough parts to rebuild the ship. Percy: I don't see anything yet. What about you, Capper? Capper: Me neither. But then, Thomas and Twilight found a few parts for the machine. Thomas the Tank Engine: Found them! Twilight Sparkle: They'll be perfect for repairing the ship. So, They took what they need to repair the ship. Flynn: Awesome! Now it's finally a road trip! (plays his record player) Boom! Cali: Er... seriously? This is what we came here to get? Flynn: You are right, Cali. Let's get serious. Look, our engine is currently just a family of raccoons. And that's probably not a good thing, right? Luckily, I know a guy who can sell us a real one. Just as they stopped at the docks, Cali was confuse. Cali: Wait, up until now, this ship has been running solely on raccoon power? Flynn: Angry raccoon power to be exact. In fact, better not tell the little critters they're being repleved. They won't like that. James: Angry raccoons, Are you serious? Rarity: I don't think he is, James. Fluttershy: Let's just start looking. Soon enough, They all came to Auric. Auric: I understand that you all are in the market for an engine... That's normally quite expensive, however I will give it to you for one gold coin provided I can accompany you on your ship. Do we have a deal? Flynn: What'd ya say, Twi? Twilight Sparkle: Auric, You got yourself a deal. Auric: Excellent! Let's have a look, shall we? Again, the engine is pretty much free but I have other fine items avaliable too. At last, Everyone's back on the ship. Flynn: Alright! You're selling us this engine for one gold coin? Auric: Indeed! And if any of you wish to purchase more high-quality merchandise, please come visit my store, which I shall be setting up on this very ship, per my agreement with the Skylanders and their friends. Flynn: Uhh, Wha? You're puttin' who in the what now? Cali: Okay, so we've got music and this engine. What's next? Flynn: (as the ship begins to move) Think our navigation system might be broken. It says we're smack dab in the middle of the Chocolate Ocean right now. That can't be right, can it? So, The ship stops as the next island. Flynn: So if we're gonna find that hermit, we might want to replace it. Good news is the Drow have just the thing. The Compass of Ultimate Finding! Bad news is that they also worship it and it's well guarded. Oh yeah. You know, that reminds me. Turns out that fairy, Persephone, stowed away on my ship. Strange girl really. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Obviously. Sparx: Hey, Guys. Did I miss something? Grubber: Hey, Spyro. Who's that little bug? Spyro: Sparx, What're you doing here? Persephone: Sorry, Spyro. He's your brother, And he just begged me to take him. Boog: Brother, What's that all about? Spyro: I was raised by Sparx's parents when we were babies, It's a long story. So, Everyone begin their search for the Compass of Ultimate Finding. Spike the Dragon: How's the search coming so far, Stanley? Stanley: Doing good. At last, They spotted the Compass of Ultimate Finding. Flynn: Wow, that went way better than when I tried it. Cali: Wait, you went after this compass before? Flynn: What?! I told you it was a long story. Point is, it's ours now. So I say we set course for the Chocolate Ocean! Cali: Flynn, we've got a hermit to find, remember? It's time we get this little 'road trip' on the road. Shall we weigh anchor, Captain? Flynn: Boom! At last, They set a course to find the hermit. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225